Wideband antennas are chosen from frequency independent antennas such as planar spiral, conical spiral, log-periodic, bi-conical, bow-tie antennas and Vivaldi tapers. In all of these antennas, the high frequency limit is determined by the dimension of a given portion of the structure. The smaller the dimension the higher the upper frequency limit. Unfortunately, this limits the power that can be transmitted to that at which arc-over occurs. Thus, extending the upper frequency limit by reducing the dimension of the given portions results in a reduction in the maximum power that can be transmitted.